Quest for?
by magix234
Summary: The complete star caste in a school and a new adventure besides the shikon no tama.Betrayal, engagements.I guess I have said too much. Please read.ON HOLD until I finish RDenied
1. First day

This story was originally named 'Defying Destiny' and afterwards deleted. After much alteration I present you a whole new version of 'Defying Destiny' i.e. 'Quest For???'

/Talking on phone/

//person on the other end of the phone//

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 1:

/Yes dad I've reached. / She went up the stairs searching for something. //So have found your room yet/No dad, hold on for a sec. / "Excuse me could you tell me where can I locate room number '98B'?"

"Yes '98B' indicates 9th floor, suite number 98 and room number B."

"Thank you…"

"Kouga."

"Thank you Kouga."

/Dad I think I'll be taking the elevator so hold on for a minute the signal will be disturbed. //Ok. //

She hoped into the elevator, pressed 9 and 'tring' door closes. 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 'tring'.

/Yes dad. /

//No Kagome it's Taisho. //

/Hello uncle. /

//What did I say//

/Sorry, hello UT. And I'll stick to it. You have to agree with it I won't call you 'Dad' as I already have one. /

//But… //

/And I won't get myself adopted by you. You have two sons already. /

She opened the door. "Here goes nothing." She stepped inside and shouted, "You two get a room or something and no making out in the living area."

/Call me after five minutes. /

She switched off the phone. _'There scent is familiar.'_

"Inuyasha and Kikyo, I know that you both can't wait till you are married but please get a room and I don't want making out sessions especially in front of me by you."

"Where are you going?"

"Kikyo dear to my room."

"You can't."

"And why not Inutrasha."

"That's ours so you get the next one and don't worry your stuff's been shifted as well."

Then her phone rang.

/Yes UT. /

//It's already 5 minutes. // and she proceeded to her room.

/Guess what I'm stuck with your son and future daughter-in-law. //

//Kagome can you give the phone to my other son. //

She opened the door and locked it behind her.

/That insolent dog face mutt told me to meet him and vanished into thin air. And I don't know where he is. And if I find him I'll give…/

//Kagome//

/…/

//Kagome//

"You wanted me so much that you even locked the door. "

"No need to get all mighty Mr. Asshole. "

/Father I'm here. /

//Son take care and remember to keep in touch. I have to go now. Bye. //

"So Kagome what you wanted to talk about."

"Don't tell me I have to stay with you."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, you are my best friend and I don't have to face that brother of yours alone and we have to talk about the merger as well."


	2. How it all began

Chapter 2:

The alarm goes off. _'What? It's morning already.'_ She got up and heard someone. _'I know that voice. Wait a minute, its dad.'_ She jumped from her bed and ran straight downstairs. On reaching the stairs she paused and crept slowly downstairs. She could tell that they were in the dining area so she headed for that direction.

(Inside the dining hall.)

"Well, wake up Souta. I want to be gone before she wakes up." She heard a male voice.

"But she is also your-. " Then her mother was interrupted.

"No she is of no relation to us. It's time you told her the truth."

"What is ha-happening here?"

Kagome heard her little brother yawning and saying. But her thoughts were interrupted by the man's voice, "Souta, go and get dressed or else we'd be late for the PTA meeting." Souta obediently went back to his room

Kagome was confused. She knew that her father despised her but was never aware of the reason. Even her mother acted the same way but less coldly. She has been keeping control over her emotions for the past seventeen years now not anymore.

"What truth?"

"Kagome go back to your room." She heard her mother.

She was frustrated. "Not until you tell me what's happening. I'm pissed of. For entirely seventeen years you have been acting as if I never existed. Dad always came on Souta's birthday, always acted that he meant nothing to me. He is not only that CRUEL Kikyo's and Souta's but mine to you know. I want to know the truth."

"Like father." She heard her dad say and she pouted, "What do you mean by 'like father'?"

"I mean exactly like I said. You are my-"

"No, Don't." She heard her mother interrupt but her dad continued.

"You are our long distance cousin brother's daughter. So I'm not your father. Hitomi is not your real mother. Souta is my and her son. Kikyo is my first daughter."

"No it's not true." Kagome backed off. She had a necklace which she had worn since her consciousness, she clutched it tightly.

"You both are lying. You are my parents." She was sobbing. Her legs gave out and she fell on her knees.

"Kagome this is the truth." She heard her mother saying calmly as if she had no emotions.

"NO!" She shouted. "I wish I could go somewhere where I belong."

And she engulfed in a blue light. When the light was gone, Kagome was not there.

"Good riddance."

"No you can say that. Well it is good news." Kagome's mother sighed and continued; "Now you can stay with us."

"I know dear, I know."

She opened her eyes and saw the bright lights disappearing; she saw two big doors with beautiful engravings. Then somebody spoke from behind her, "Excuse me miss but you better get away from here before I call the guards."

She neglected the voice but turned around and said, "Where am I?"

"Kagome."

She heard somebody say her name. Then again the same voice, "You two leave now."

"But sir."

"I do not repeat myself."

"Yes sir." With that they left.

"How do you know me?" Kagome asked the man in front of her. He was taller than her had a French beard, navy blue eyes, long silver hair and he was quite a charming fellow in his younger days.

"Well Kagome I'm your father."

"That's not possible. I-I-"

Suddenly the phone rang and she heard him say, "Send them in."

"You are Kagome."

"If you say that it's true that why the hell did you leave me there all alone." She still couldn't believe her ears. Whatever she had heard at her so-called-place and here was just too much for her.

"Ah, it's good to see you Taisho." She heard her father saying and turned around to face them.

"Sesshoumaru." She whispered.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?" Kagome's dad asked.

_(Note: Until I mention the names in the following dialogues, first up is Kagome followed by Sesshoumaru.)_

"Would you like to do the honors?"

"No you do it."

"Well, Inuyasha and I were dating for few months. After that he started ignoring me. He never answered my calls. Even I went at his place but his butler kept on saying that he was busy or he wasn't at home. I got fed up so on the fifth day I insisted on catching him in the morning. So I went at his place, again his butler showed up and insisted me on returning back. I objected. Then I heard someone's voice from inside."

"That was me. I had seen her visiting him a couple of times so I called her inside. I had known for some time that Inuyasha and his wench-"

"Kikyo."

"Yes her, were seeing each other for quite some time so I thought it would be wise enough for me to let her know the truth. So, I took her to his room."

"And I saw them together making out."

"She ran away crying like a baby."

"I was not crying like a baby."

"Ok but you were."

"I was not."

"Were too."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Stop it you two." This time it was Mr. Taisho. "You two act like a two year old."

"Dad I'm not. She is." Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome's dad just smirked.

"I'm not." With that she turned to her dad and asked, "Father, you were saying?"

"Oh! Your mother died when you were two. I couldn't take care of you at that time. My condition was miserable. So, I sent you away to them. After I recovered I tried searching for you but you were too happy when I visited so I thought it would be a wise decision for me to leave you in their care."

"Well you were wrong." And she started crying. Her father came to her but Sesshoumaru interrupted, "Let me." He turned to Kagome who was on her knees and said," Kagome you need to take care of yourself. Whatever has happened has happened you won't be able to change that. So, pull yourself together. You now have your dad, you have me."

"Am I hearing things or did he really say that?" Mr. Taisho enquired.

"He said it." Mr. Kyoto replied. (That's Kagome's dad)

After hearing them Kagome stopped crying and saw Sesshoumaru glaring at his dad.

"Well if you two are done can we continue talking?" Mr.Taisho said.

"Sorry." Kagome replied and took back her seat. Sesshoumaru and his dad also took their seats along with Mr. Kyoto.

"Now that everybody's seated. Kagome since you now are here let's have a clear cut talk without any interruptions. You are the heir to the Higurashi corps. And since we are in merger with the Taisho enterprises, therefore you along with Sesshoumaru will take care of the companies after your schooling."

"But I finished my schooling."

"I said no interruptions. And Kagome it's not that type of schooling. Sesshoumaru will explain you everything." He turned to him and saw him giving a nod.

"You will be starting in two weeks. Now Taisho, have you brought the papers."

"I have Kyoto and I've signed them as well."

"Oh! Good." He signed the papers followed by Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome now you do it."

"What are these?"

"Well these are the school formulation sheets since I had no idea that you'll be arriving now, but as you are here so sign them." Kyoto replied calmly.

She signed the sheets. She turned to Sesshoumaru and his cell phone rang.

"Yes Inuyasha."

'I've had a problem.'

"Go on."

'Well I…Kikyo wants us to get engaged.'

"But you are going to attend school."

'I told her the same thing. She said she is too but…'

"I had warned you."

'What to do? '

"It's…"

Inuyasha interrupted, 'Well her parents are coming today for dinner to talk things over. Bye'

"Dad we have a problem."

"Yes Sesshoumaru."

"Inuyasha's wench and her family is coming over for dinner to talk about their engagement."

"That idiot."

"Taisho." Kyoto said in a warning tone.

"Sorry, but that child has really no sense. He knows that he'll be attending school in two weeks and even than he insists on."

"Dad, my little brother knows that and has already talked to step-mom at least that's what I guess. Besides that wench will also be attending."

"Hem." Kyoto interrupted and glanced at Kagome.

"I'm fine. The sooner I realize it the better. So it's fine. Besides I'm not her sister so she cannot boss me around."

"Well Sesshoumaru would you take her back to the hotel. We still to talk."

"Well I can take her to my place. She will feel like home and she can stay there until your mansion is renovated."

"Sesshoumaru I think that's ok with me so Kagome I'll see you in the evening at the dinner if Mr. Taisho..."

"You are and I think that's fine with me too." Mr. Taisho reassured.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome left.

"I guess it'll be good for both of them and something tells me that they are going to be paired up."

"Me too", Mr. Taisho sighed. He was happy that the explaining part was over and there was someone who could really melt his elder son after all his son was happy along her as he himself was.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome to their estate. It was located on the outskirts of the city.

"Welcome to my place."

"Sesshoumaru it's beautiful."

That was true. The mansion was magnanimous. With castle like majesty it stood tall. With pale blue walls, surrounded by shimmering gardens, it was just great.

Kagome was thinking how different her life was going to be. "Jaken take her to the guest room next to mine. Kagome let's get inside."

"Did you say something?"

"I said let get going."

"Oh, right."

They made their way inside. It was much more enticing. The living room had big windows covered with blood colored drapes. Further a hall, it had paintings hung all along. "Who are they?" "Well they are my ancestors. Let's hurry so that we can get dressed. Only one hour."

Suddenly Kagome stopped. "Why did you stopped?"

"Well incase you don't know. I kind of…"

"Apparated in the meeting."

"Yes, and I have nothing to…"

"Wear."

"Correct. So?"

"Don't worry it will be taken care of. And here's your room. Next is mine. So feel free to come in anytime you need help. And remember I'll be there always."

"I get it." (Let's say she knows that he's talking in context with Inu-Kikyo.)

She went inside. It was magnificent. At one corner a queen sized bed, with a dressing table as its neighbor, a teak door (which she guessed to be the bathroom) and another door. "Let's see what is behind it" She opened the door and found a hot spring. "WOW."

"So you like it." A voice from behind spoke.

"Inuyasha get out of here." A very pissed of Kagome spoke out.

"It's my house. I should say that to you." And he went to her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Sesshoumaru she…"

"That's none of your concern. She is staying here as our guest and my acquaintance."

"Feh!" And Inuyasha left.

"So I assume you like it here."

"How come there's a hot spring?"

"Well I kind of like them. So I had built one."

"You mean to say that's the only one."

"Well don't freak out. It's connected."

"I don't get it."

"The hot spring is connected to my room as well."

"Oh! It's ok."

"I forgot Jaken will be coming here with something so don't yell."

"I DON'T YELL." But he was already gone.

"Miss Kagome master Sesshoumaru has sent this." Jaken kept it on the bed and left.

"What?" She turned around to the door. "Oh! He left."

She picked up the package. Their was a note. She read it, "Hope you'll accept it."

She opened the package. It was a beautiful shoulder less royal blue gown, with frills and ended at the ankle. She went to take a shower.

"I'll be late." She quickly wore the gown and found out beautiful flowers glimmering all over it. "How come I didn't notice that?"  
She hated make-up. She looked in the mirror. She liked the view.

"Excuse me."

"Oh! Sesshoumaru."

"You look …" He lost words.

"Thanks. You look good as well." _"Good. What the hell? Nothing else. Now I'm at loss of words." Kagome thought._

"Here close your eyes."

"Why Sesshoumaru?" She just closed her eyes and felt warm hands.

She was then turned towards the mirror and motioned to open her eyes. It was a beautiful pendant. "Thanks."

"That's all I get." She got on her toes and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Well that's acceptable. Now shall we?"

And they made there way towards the main hall for the welcome.

They made their way to the dining area. Sesshoumaru could feel that she was tense.

He whispered to her, "Don't be nervous." She just nodded.

The voices could be heard so it was sure that _they _have arrived.

"Hello Sesshoumaru."

"Hello to you as well Kikyo." Kikyo couldn't believe her eyes_ Kagome._

"Hello Kagome."

"Same here." Kagome replied.

"What are you doing here? You know that you are…" Sesshoumaru interrupted, "Maybe we should get going. Right Kagome."

Kagome gave a curious look but nodded and followed him.

"Father I have a very important meeting to attend so I'll be leaving and since Kagome is going to be included in the merger."

"But son it's an important event."

"I know mother but that is also important." Sesshoumaru was angry. He could not understand that why every time she has to speak. But he controlled his anger.

"Izaoi let them."

"Thanks father." He turned to Kagome, "Shall we?" She took his hand and said, "It was a pleasure to meet you all."_ "Well not exactly."_

They went to the garage, got into his new (fill it with your most favorite car).

(In the car.)

"Well where is the meeting?"

"At an associates' place."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"You got to know it."

"Why am I wearing this? If it were a meeting you could have told me earlier."

"It's not entirely a meeting."

"Spill out the beans."

"You wanted to get out of the house when they were around. The same is with me so trust me on this one."

"Oh! Alright. Only because you are my friend and I trust you."

They continued their long night.

(Back at the mansion.)

"Well it's not my place to ask but why is my sister Kagome here." Kikyo asked.

"She…Oh! Hello Kyoto. Glad you could make it." Inutaisho spoke out.

"Hello to you to my friend." He searched the area. "Where's my daughter? So, you all are here too."

"Kyoto, good to see you too brother." The other Higurashi spoke.

This time Mr. Taisho, "I guess we must settle down and then talk. And your daughter has gone with my son to an associates place."

"Dad who is this?" Souta questioned.

"Son this is your uncle, Kagome's father."

"Ok! Kikyo you asked why's my daughter here right. Well she is going to stay here until school. And yes the same school where you will be going."

Kikyo resumed her meal. And the rest did the same occasionally talking. Later they all settled in the living room to discuss the engagement.

"Mr. Taisho I'm really happy that you have accepted my daughter."

"Mr. Tenshi, Inuyasha and Kikyo had made this decision and I'm happy for them."_ 'Well not entirely. I don't know why Izaoi gave her consent.'_

The rest of the evening went by gossiping about the arrangements.

Then they said their good byes and decided to see each other at the engagement.

"What took you so long?"

"Father well the meeting was longer then I expected."

"Mr. Taisho where's my father."

"Kagome he has already left and don't call me Mr. Taisho. It seems so old. You can call me pops, dad, father anything you want. I've always wanted a daughter and your father made me your god father."

"Sorry I can't but how about UT – Uncle Taisho."

"I can go with that I guess."

With that they all had gone to their respective rooms and retired for the night.

(After few days.)

"Wake up."

"Go away."

"Kagome it's the day of their engagement."

"What? It's today. Sess, can't we skip this day like the dinner party."

"No we can't no matter how much I want."

"Excuse me."

"Sorry how much we want."

"Ok now get dressed, your dress is in my room since it came with mine, freshen up I'll send someone to assist you with the dress."

After those dressing sessions they finally got into the backyard where the ceremony was held. Lucky for them the ring ceremony was already over and they could see Kikyo flaunting her 24 carat diamond ring.

"Congrats Kikyo." Sesshoumaru managed to speak these harsh words out and elbowed Kagome.

"What?" He directed towards his brother and his fiancé.

"Oh! All the best for your future life together."

"Thanks Kagome."

"Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru I need to talk to both of you."

All four of them turned to the voice.

"Hello UT."

"Hello to you to Kagome."

The trio went back inside the mansion to discuss leaving behind the sisters.

"Kagome I wish I could say the same to you."

"What?"

"Oh! All the best and stuff."

"Oh! Don't worry at least I don't flaunt my father's money like you do others'."

"Kagome I didn't mean that I meant first your mother then your parents, oops! My parents, your boyfriend or should I say me boyfriend."

"Shut the hell up sister-in-law. And Inuyasha make sure she takes care of her words."

He took hold of Kagome's hand and motioned her towards the mansion.

"Where are we going?"

"Do you still want to stay there?"

"No and what was the meeting about."

"We are in big problem if we are not able to get married within a year the company goes to the newly engaged."

"You got to be kidding me."

"Will I joke about this?"

"So what should we do?"

"I don't know. School is starting and meetings to take care and I'm totally lost."

"Don't say as if you alone are into this. And I think I have an idea."

"Enlighten me."

"How about we get married?"

"Are you insane?"

"No. I mean we are good friends. We are not in love. We don't have anyone else. And where on earth are we supposed to get our mates in this short time."

"I think it won't be that bad."

"And we will be able to get our parents out of our lives, I mean to say that they no longer will be getting us blind dates, messing in our personal affairs or meetings."

"Ok! So let's get engaged."

"What do you mean right now?"

"When else?"

"Ok."

And they went outside hand in hand.

"Is holding hands necessary." Kagome asked.

"Yes."

"Father me and Kagome want to get engaged right now."

"What? But weren't you to like…"

"Stop it dad. Both of you have been trying to hook us up. So stop complaining before we change our minds." Every body was looking at Kagome.

"Alright Kagome."

Mr. Taisho announced their engagement, "May I have your attention please. Now presenting my son Sesshoumaru and my soon to be daughter-in-law Kagome."

They got on the stage, shoved rings in each other's fingers (Yeah I really mean shoved.).

"Where did you get the rings?"

"Kagome it was your dad's idea of keeping one pair extra in case of emergency."

"Ok if you say so, UT."

Somewhere…

"Inuyasha how come I couldn't get that ring?"

"Kikyo shut up." With that he left to congratulate his brother, it was either _her or him_.

"Better him."

**Next chapter will be continued from the first chapter. Though this chapter was initially to be first 5-6 chapters and then the actual story well what the hell. I'll try to update soon and the next chapter will be longer than the first.**

**Read and review.**


	3. Welcome

Well let's see to answer someone's question. This is one story. Chapter 2 dealt with the happenings before they came to the school so you can say that it was kind of a flashback.

Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. And neither do I own U.B.O.S.

Chapter 3:

"Well let's talk. Where on earth were you after that day?" Kagome said.

"I had some errands."

"And what errands must those be." Her volume increased.

"Concerning no one."

"I don't remember anyone by that name."

"Kagome."

"Ok! Anyway what about the merger."

"Well since…"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"That brother of yours and my sister."

"I know that already." Kagome sighed, "Why do I even bother?"

Kagome opens the door.

"Just wanted to ask you whether you were comfortable or not."

"Kikyo stop with this not so working act." Kagome shouted.

"Nice to know that you are enjoying." Inuyasha spat.

"It's nice that you got the ice prince." Kikyo continued.

"Kikyo control your tongue or I'll do that for you."

"Good to hear that you can speak too Sesshoumaru."

"Dear brother you better ask her to keep shut or else…"

He was interrupted by an announcement, "All students are requested to assemble in the main hall immediately."

"Guess we got to go." Kagome broke the situation and left the room with Sesshoumaru.

"I guess we have to talk later."

"We better get their soon, Kagome I'm sorry."

"It's ok! Now let's go before we are late."

When they entered the main hall, they could see only twenty students or so.

"So many students."

"Sess what happened can't even count."

"Kag what happened to you can't even find the irony in it."

"Ok! Students the principal will now like to address you all."

"Welcome to Shikon high. Now as some of you know that long before you were born Shikon and Tama high used to be one but over the years they got separated. Let's not get into details. So…"

He was interrupted by, "Sir it got stolen." And he fainted or might I say dead. Some people in black capes came, picked him up and disappeared.

"Kindly maintain decorum." The principal shouted and then silence of the graveyard.

"You must have heard about the jewel of four souls. It was in the protection of the school I mentioned earlier. Since the Tama High was interested in using it for their own selfish purposes. This led to the separation and the jewel came into our possession. And now as you have heard it is stolen. Without getting into much of its history let's get to the point shall we? Since all of you are new we cannot send you alone or with your fellow friends as per your choice. You heard that correctly. You will be going as well."

He then turned to the vice principal, "Go and fetch them."

"The seniors along with the teachers will be going to search for the jewel and you my friends will be going on the quest for U.B.O.S. –The ultimate book of magic spells. The goal behind this quest will not be revealed right now as it is a mystery to me and others. It was mentioned long ago by our elders that the jewel will be stolen and the hunt for the same should be accompanied with that of the book. You all will be divided in pairs in due time. Now the quest is not easy. So those not willing to risk their lives are free to go. In addition to that those who will be going will not be able to get help from us in their mission. Now all of you follow me."

With that he went to on of the walls, murmured something and a small door opened. He led them into the basement. They stopped at an enormous mahogany door studded with beautiful gems and intricate carvings. He just passed through it and others followed.


End file.
